Pervertidamente
by ikaira
Summary: "Mas eu não sou burra. Não mesmo. O problema é ele, ele e aquela boca que até para dar instruções se move tentadoramente." NEJIxTENTEN


**Pervertidamente**

_**"Príncipe encantado que nada... Bom mesmo é o lobo-mau!**_

_**Que te ouve melhor... Te vê melhor...**_

_**E ainda te come!"**_

Sua boca se movia no abre e fecha incessante formando palavras, que formavam frases, que formavam muitas outras frases, que formavam minha cabeça dando voltas e mais voltas sem entender, sequer, as palavras.

Mas eu não sou burra. Não mesmo. O problema é ele, ele e aquela boca que até para dar instruções se move tentadoramente.

Tentar alcançar o milagre de ter Hyuuga Neji como namorado foi bem, bem, terrivelmente bem difícil. Porém, namorá-lo era ainda pior.

Porra, o cara é tão... respeitador. Me sinto tão vadia falando assim, mas, droga, ele é certinho demais.

É como se te entregasse um chiclete e falassem: _não mastigue_. Ou como proibirem que você se lambuze com sorvete. Tipo, não dá!

E depois que se experimenta a fruta uma vez... O problema é que desde que eu e o supremo Hyuuga Neji nos entregamos a luxúria e furor dos hormônios pela primeira vez, o cara tende a ficar a quilômetros de distancia de mim.

Oh saco viu!

Estávamos conversando em um sofá na sua fortaleza da solidão, ou melhor, ele estava me explicando alguma coisa relacionada a uma missão e blá, blá, blá... Mas parecia que sua boca me gritava constantemente _me beije, me beije, me beije_.

E, Kami! Quando ele parava para pensar crispando a boca e comprimindo os olhos, eu tinha vontade de me jogar em cima dele gritando "_use e abuse Neji"_!

-Entende o que temos que fazer? –ele disse no auge de sua sabedoria.

Se eu entendia o que tínhamos que fazer? Oras Neji, é claro que em entendia. Primeiro tínhamos que sair dali e irmos para minha casa, (tipo, Neji é meio travado quando está nos limites do distrito Hyuuga) depois você me agarraria e teríamos uma sessão de amasso (o que já seria muito para você depois da suruba que tivemos).

-Tenten...? –ele me chamou com uma carinha super fofa analisando minha expressão de devaneio.

Poxa Neji... aí já é maldade.

E é por carinhas fofas como essa que eu esqueço as boas maneira e agarro esse Hyuuga filho-da- mãe.

O que? Agarrei mesmo.

Certo, estava mais para um ataque de animal selvagem em cima de sua presa meiga e indefesa. Mas só eu sei que de indefeso essa presa não tem nada.

Me lancei em Neji já sentindo como era bom beijar aquele peste e... Porra, era bom mesmo. Ele até que tentou se fazer de difícil, mas um movimento persuasivo do meu corpo sobre o seu ali, umas mordidinhas no lábio aqui, umas investidas de língua acolá e pronto, ele já estava devolvendo tudo com juros.

Seus braços apertavam minha cintura me prendendo a ele do jeito que sempre devia ser, enquanto sua boca se movia tão certa na minha que se não precisamos do senhor O² não nos largaríamos nunca. Fica a dica.

E quando eu penso que não pode ficar melhor... Oh Kami! O ordinário diz meu nome, daquele jeito que não se deve fazer, quando coloco a mão por entre a sua blusa e isso só me fez querer arrancá-la de uma vez.

Pow, não se deve dizer o nome de alguém desse jeito em um momento assim. Essas coisas dão esperanças, incentivam...

E nessa altura do campeonato eu já estava preparada para ser freada bruscamente pela consciência do Neji (pois a minha eu já havia perdido desde que coloquei os olhos nele) com toda aquela _coisa de rápido demais, respeito e etc_.

Não que ele e sua consciência estivessem errados. Ele estava pra lá de certo e até havia uma parte pequena, bem pequena, dentro de mim que concordava com isso. E também devo dizer que acho super fofo da parte dele. Mas, tentem entender: EU SOU LOUCA POR ESSE CARA, PORRA!

Ok, já sabendo do _stop_ vindouro, me preparei para largá-lo, mas grande foi a minha surpresa quando ele se apertou mais a mim. Isso, definitivamente foi bom.

Quase tão bom como quando senti suas mãos fazerem algo ainda mais inédito adentrando em minha blusa. Aí não teve jeito, minha vez de dizer o nome dele daquele jeito que não se deve fazer em um momento assim, pois essas coisas dão esperanças, incentivam... Mas não teve jeito.

Foi aí que a pervertida louca dentro de mim foi mais além descendo um pouco uma das mãos até o cinto de sua calça. E nesse mesmo instante a consciência de Neji acordou.

-Não. Definitivamente não! –ele disse sem fôlego me afastando em velocidade recorde.

Sim, eu tentei voltar pra perto, mas depois que a consciência de Neji acorda, bem... ela acorda.

-Ok. Qual o problema? –disse tentando fazer uma cara brava, mas eu ainda precisava achar ar.

-Você, eu, esse sofá e... Droga Tenten! –awn... tão fofo vermelho desse jeito. –Dá pra parar de me olhar assim.

Estraga prazeres, eu nem estava babando ainda.

-Neji, estamos juntos e já fizemos isso antes e vamos fazer de novo seja mais certo ou mais tarde. –sim, eu estava dando uma de madura tentando o convencer.

-Que seja mais tarde então. –ele disse um pouco mais recomposto.

E, tipo, como?

-Eu sou tão sem graça assim?

Qual é e dele? Tipo, estou aqui totalmente acessível e ele me vem com essa de _"mais tarde então...", _vá a merda Hyuuga! Conheço um monte de caras que dariam a vida para estar no seu lugar.

Ok, eu não conheço. Merda.

-Claro que não! –ele respondeu em tom exaltado. –Está louca Tenten? Você... você é... Droga! Você é...

-Eu sou? –disse de braços cruzados.

-Gostosa pra caralho! –ele gritou?

Ow. Não esperava por essa. E nem ele, já que estava lindamente com as mãos sobre a boca em uma tentativa ultra fofis de tentar impedir que aquelas palavras estivessem saído dali.

Kami! Meu namorado é um doce!

Eu sou louca, tenho momentos extremo de perversão, mas sou uma mulher como todas as outras mulheres tapadas e românticas e ... cara, que mulher tapada e romântica não se derrete com uma coisa dessas?

Não com a parte do _"gostosa pra caralho"_, mas toda aquela coisa de mãozinhas tapando a boca, aqueles olhinhos arregalados e assustados como se ele stivesse feito algo bem feio e... e... Ai, e aquelas bochechinhas rosadas? Ah, que tudo!

Acho que devo está com cara de retardada.

-Me desculpe por isso eu não quis... –dana-se Neji.

Pulei nele derrubando-o no sofá e envolvendo seu pescoço lhe distribuindo beijos pela face que nem uma louca enquanto sorria. Ele ficou meio estático recebendo tudo aquilo. Tadinho, estava assustado.

-Tenten nós... –dana-se Neji.

Dei um beijo estalado em sua boca e olhei em seus olhos com um sorriso _"oi, eu sou feliz e tenho um namorado de dar inveja. Beijo"._

-Acho que eu te amo, sabia? –cara, eu estava mesmo abobalhada.

-O que? –ele disse assustado.

Se ele não tivesse dito isso tão ingenuamente iria ter uma briga ali. Dei outro beijo estalado, em sua bochecha dessa vez, e o abracei.

Eu era uma garota de sorte.

Foi um momento bem legal, babacamente legal e eu adorei. Mas, por mais que fosse bom não poderíamos ficar daquele jeito para sempre. Tipo, eu até acho que eu poderia, mas... Então me preparei para soltá-lo e voltar a tentar ser uma boa menina enquanto ele voltava a explicar seja lá o que ele estivesse explicando.

Veja bem, me preparei para sair, mas não saí.

Ele passou o braço por minha cintura colando os lábios em meu pescoço fazendo com que até os pêlos que eu não sabia que tinha arrepiassem.

-Eu também acho que te amo. –ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Droga Neji! Assim tu enfraquece o movimento. Então já viu né... E lá vamos nós.

Mas, claro, dessa vez a mão dele foi mais rápida que a minha, a boca dele foi mais rápida que a minha e, bem, não vou reclamar disso.

E por mais que seja fofo ele agir puramente. Cara, era ainda melhor pervertidamente.

_**Fim**_

**A frase inicial foi retirada do "Poema Feminino". Eu não sei do autor, mas os créditos da frase vão para ele**

Pessoas \o/

Eu estava sentindo falta de escrever one's. Acho que a pressão das long's estava fritando meu cérebro ...skaksakskak...

E tipo, essa one foi bem... Ok, vocês dizem o que ela foi.

O fato é que eu não pretendia escrever algo assim, o plano era outro (que ainda está vivo em minha mente e vai aparecer por aqui a qualquer momento). Mas acontece que fui escrevendo, e foi fluindo e eu fui escrevendo e... PLOFT! Aconteceu \o/

A linguagem usada nessa fic é descontraída e foi divertida de escrever. Bem, só espero que não tenha ficado... tipo, aff ¬¬'

**Ikaira :***


End file.
